Leashed Cuteness
by Needles of Rain
Summary: Oneshot, sorta Cracky, short, and Maybe OOC. Supposed to be short and sweet. Includes DennyTribial, and based off our awesome convosations. Please enjoy this story of random character cute waves, an annoyed Ritcher, Sneaky Authors, and very adorable ideas


THIS. IS. A. CRACKFIC! If you don't care to read something funny or stupid, TURN AWAY NOW! I'll accepct flames cause I don't care. ^-^ Please enjoy~ P.S: Mithos doesn't die in my head canon. O~O

One happy, Tralala day, Denny (DennyTribial) and I, Needles, were walking down a road in Isealia forest. Thinking to ourselves, and talking about stuff like awesome video games. "So.. What to do now?" I say, stretching out. My dirty blonde hair was not graceful and covered my left eye, which I didn't sweep away. My glasses had a crimson color to them. Denny, with her wavy red hair shrugged, "I dunno." JUST THEN, AS IF ON COMMAND... Ritcher walked by, with groceries. This got her and my brain gears turning. "You thinking what I'm think?" She nodded. We scuffled behind a tree, and ambushed the poor Kratos look-alike. Sorry, fangirls. I had to say it. "AGH! What the he- Oh. You two again." He groaned. Not the first time we've got him like this. "So, where's Ratty?" Ritcher sighed. "Get off of me. He's in the Otherworldy gate. We were about to have a da- dinner." "Date." Denny corrected, which made Ritcher grumble under his breath, slightly blushing. Awww, how shy he is.~

"Sooo... Can we come with you?" we chimed together, creeping him out. He groaned, and facepalmed. "Fine. Just leave when things get better for me, alright?" Denny and I exchanged glances. Ohhhh, Ritcher got Ratty/Emil MAD! "This'll be good." I whispered. So, we skipped along beside him, annoying to the breaking point, when we saw, you'll never guess, Mithos. He was kicking a can, utterly bored. "Miitthhooss!" I say, running up to him and glomping him. Denny laughed, because he fell as soon as we made contact. That, and a cloud of dust shot up from the very dusty road. Mithos groaned.

"Needle..Get..Off.. Before I judgement you to Ratatosk." He glared at me. (Another head canon: Me and Mithos are Married. Kratos and Denny as well.) I frowned, and stood up. Dusty Dusty Dusty... Geez, double D. This is a Tales of Symphonia fic, not an Ed, Edd, and Eddy one. "So, what are you guys doing?" Mithos sighed, tired from just one moment of contact with me. "Going to stalk Ritcher on a date. Wanna come?" Denny said, snickering a bit. Mithos laughed, seeing Ritcher facepalm again and his face going, "OH, Martel, WHY?" "Yeah, I'll come. I got to se this." Mithos hummed.

So, the three of us, pushed Ritcher to limits never before seen by anyone or anything. All for a single date with Ratatosk. So, a few hours later, we popped up at the openning of the Ginnugagap. Ritcher said, groaning about my last comment, that's too mature for this K+ fanfic, "Shut up already, And just go into the corners." "Are you commanding me?" "N-No, Mithos. Just an option." "Better be.."

Ratty was just gossiping, as normal, with his favorite summon spirit, Tenebrae- Or rather Tennebie.

Tennebie looked up and snickered. He saw the group and how stressed Ritcher was. However, he didn't want to be pulled into it. Just want to talk about it later. So, he faded into the Awakened core of Darkness. Ratty looked over, his pretty blood red eyes glaring at Yggie. "What are YOU doing here? Ritcher, why the hell is that blonde... CHICK, doing here?" He glared daggers. I heard a snap, and Mithos said, "Ohh, as if I'M afraid of that little Squirrel. No WONDER he's with Ritcher. He likes NUTS." I slid to the side, so as to avoid any, oh, Say, Ain Soph Aur perhaps? Denny did the exact same thing, but laughing. I couldn't help but laugh. Denny said, "This'll be REALLY good." I nod. "Oh yeah it is."

Ratty, and Yggie start dissing each other. So, Ritcher just started to cook.

"You smell something burning?" Ratty said, sniffing the air.  
>Yggie was on the floor, gasping for air. "My sense of smell is too sharp!" Ratty started laughing, as did Denny. I walked over to him, holding in the laugh destined to come out, with all of my crappy strength. Ratty then noticed that Ritcher had made a fire. "Oh no."<p>

Denny and I proceeded to poke Yggie to see if he was still alive.

He was.

After a moment, Ratty turned to Yggie, who was now sitting up. "This is YOUR fault! If you hadn't come in here, I could've actually NOTICED Ritcher cooking!" Denny tried restraining Ratty. All she could find, were two leashes. Denny put one on Ratty, and it actually worked pretty well.  
>Yggie stood up, baring his teeth at Ratty, "Really? Or was it your lack of Intelligence, Beast?" Now, I had to restrain him. I got a leash.<p>

So, we stood there, using all our might to just keep the two of them from brawling it out there. Ritcher had already left to get more food-stuffs. Just happy to be away from the drama.

It would be so perfect to draw.

So, we stood there. And Stood there. And Stood there. Until, "Wanna go get some cokes?" Denny asked. I nodded, half asleep.

As soon as we let go, though, they fell and landed perfectly where they were sleeping comfortably ontop one anoher. Head on head. Adorable. Denny smiled,and sneaked out, after taking a picture.

I smiled, and left. 


End file.
